1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to streaming audio and video, and more specifically to combining wireless content delivery with various surfaces such as a conductive surface.
2. Art Background
Capacitive touch controllers are typically used with non conductive surfaces such as plastic, wood, ceramic, glass, etc. When capacitive touch controllers are used with conductive surfaces or surfaces that have a conductive layer, noise is capacitively coupled into the touch controller resulting in spurious false signals. This can present a problem.
Mirrors are used in various rooms of a dwelling such as in any room of a home, or in a hotel room, such as a bath room, living room, bed room, etc. Often, when a mirror is used indoors, light is needed to adequately illuminate the person using the mirror. Systems embedded into a mirror to provide light generally require controls so that a user can adjust the light. Mechanical switches are often a source of failure resulting in maintenance and expense to repair. This can present a problem.
Various integrations of a mirror surface and electronic devices are used for medicine cabinets and wall mounted mirrors. Such an integration of components provides a person with various functionality such as a local light source that illuminates the person while the person is using the mirror, television programming on an information display incorporated into the mirror, etc. These systems require controls. Mechanical controls are often associated with moving parts that can fail. This can present a problem.
Existing infrastructures make it difficult to run physical wiring in order to connect speakers or a video display device. Thus, the design of existing rooms can lack functionality being void of sound systems such as stereos systems, video systems, etc. This can present a problem.
In hospitality environments, guests often carry their own audio and video content on a user device such as a telephone, tablet computer, lap top computer or the like. Current closed loop entertainment systems such as DVD players, cable TV, etc. limit a guests ability to play their own content while in the hospitality environment. this can present a problem.